Watching Miraculous with Chat Blanc
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Title says it all (Blanc enters later on) Rated T just in case
1. New Students

**New Students- **

"Come Oooon! We're going to be late!" a blonde girl with blue-bell eyes said as she pulled her sister towards Collège Françoise Dupont.

"I'm coming, stop trying to pull my arm off My Lady!" a dark-haired girl with emerald green eyes said, moving her feet as fast as she could so she kept up.

They made it to the school as the bell rang and got to their first class soon after; the door was slightly ajar. The two heard the teacher, Miss Bustier, call them in.

The blonde entered first as the blackette took a calming breathe than entered.

"Hi!" the blonde greeted excitedly while waving, "I'm Emma and this is my sister Kali!"

"Sup" Kali, the blackette, gave a slight nod to the class, her eyes holding boredom.

"It's nice to meet you" the class greeted.

"Kali, you will be sitting next to Lila and Emma you can sit next to Ivan. Ivan, Lila will you please raise your hands?"

Two hands shot up and the girls sat in their appointed seats.

The lesson of the day started.

The two got ready.

* * *

-1 Year Ago-

Kali and Emma entered the school and classroom, they watched as Alya and Marinette became friends, the two sat beside each other in the back of the room.

Miss Bustier greeted the class for the first time that year. Adrien did not arrive that day.

…

The siblings walked into the school the next day and saw Adrien being swarmed. They looked at each other and entered the classroom, when the lesson started, they clicked the summoning dial.

* * *

-1 Year Later-

Kali and Emma watched as Carapace, Rena Rouge, Ladybug, Queen Bee and Chat Noir defeated an Akuma before they clicked the summoning dial.


	2. Explanations

**Explanations-**

**Seating:**

**Marinette and Adrien| Nino and Alya**

**Ivan and Mylene| Kim and Max| Rose and Juleka**

**Chloe and Sabrina| Alex and Nathaniel**

**Chat Noir and Ladybug| Carapace and Rena Rouge| Queen Bee**

**Lila**

**Chat Blanc and Kali**

* * *

Ladybug awoke with a start and looked around; her entire class was there (EVEN HER TEAM!). She looked to her left and was relieved to see her partner, even if he were asleep, she looked to her right and relaxed more when she saw the rest of her team were already awake.

"Ladybug what's going on?! Where are we?" Queen Bee asked, worry and fear clear in her eyes.

"I don't know, Hawk Moth couldn't have Akumatized someone so quickly, after-all we just stopped his last one" Ladybug stated before turning her attention to her partner, "Rena, Carapace, Bee make sure our classmates are alright"

They nodded and quickly did so.

Ladybug shook the feline hero, "Chat it's time to get up"

He didn't so much as move.

"Chat, wake up kitty"

Nothing.

"Chat please wake up" Ladybug begged, worry filling her.

Chat sat up so fast that Ladybug didn't have time to move. Their heads banged against each other's and both of them pulled back and held the pained spot while groaning.

Chat cracked open an eye once the pain subsided and he saw beautiful blue-bell eyes.

"M-my L-lady?"

"Hey Chat, ready for a surprise?"

"I'm always ready for your surprises Ladybug"

The female hero smiled, "good, because we're in an unknown room with a TV and some civilians"

"WHAT!" he sat up quickly and looked around wildly, he was met with the sight Ladybug saw when she first awoke but with one major difference. The class was awake and his hero team were doing the best to calm them.

Chat turned to his lady, "how did Hawk Moth Akumatize someone so fast?"

"I don't think it was Hawk Moth" Ladybug doubted.

"And you're right Ladybug" Kali said as she walked in, Emma nowhere to be seen, "I brought you here not because Hawk Moth Akumatized me but because my parents asked me to.

My name is Kali Agreste and I brought you all here to watch what happened and what will happen. Mostly the lives of Ladybug and her Chat Noir"

"Does this mean me and Adrikins finally get married? Then why am I not sitting next to my future husband?!" Chloe from the past demanded.

Kali tilted her head in a cat-like way, "what makes you think you are my mother Chloe?"

The mayor's daughter sputtered. Ignoring her, Kali turned her attention on the heroes.

"Please return to the seats you awoke in" they did so, "Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carapace, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, these are the students of Collège Françoise Dupont, when Stoneheart deakumatized the first time. Miss Bustiers class, these are your future heroes, they are from two years in the future. I am from much longer. Are there any questions?"

"Will we find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir, and the other heroes, are?" Alya asked excited.

"Yes"

The heroes (past and future) gulped and looked at each other in worry (Marinette and Adrien just looked down in worry, both wondering how everyone would respond).

"Anymore?"

"O-our Kwami's?" Chat asked weakly, fear of even more rejection and being a disappointment making him feel weak.

"You are able to transform whenever you would like, the Kwami's are not being drained in here because the building is made with the same energy as their boxes. You can stay in your suits for as long as you want"

Chat nodded.

"W-why?"

Kali looked at Ladybug and gave her a small, sad smile.

"It is my parents wish and they felt foolish about the awkward love square" Kali ended the sentence with a chuckle

"Love square?"

Kali just nodded with the promise of it being explained soon.

No more questions were asked.

"Let's begin; we will start at the beginning"

The screen lit up.


	3. Origins Part 1

Origins Part 1-

"There is a theme song but it will spoil some stuff so I'm skipping it"

The group nodded and Kali sat in the back.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. **

**Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.  
Gabriel: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous! **

Chat sat up straight, his emerald eyes widening.

'That voice... that picture...'

"Chat?" Ladybug asked, curious about her partners behavior.

He shook his head and sat back, not wanting to worry his lady over a hunch.

"Just thought I saw something of importance, I was wrong"

Ladybug nodded, oblivious to the truth.

Meanwhile, Adrien was wondering why a stranger had a picture on his mom.

**Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!  
Gabriel: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again.  
Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!  
Gabriel: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?  
Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!  
Gabriel: I must have this absolute power! (Pointing at Nooroo) Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me.  
Nooroo: (sadly) Yes, master. **

Everyone felt sick at the abuse of power.

Chat closed his eyes, his ears flattened against his head.

**Gabriel: (puts on the brooch) Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! (transforms into Hawk Moth) From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth! (laughs evilly) **

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Wayzz wakes up and senses something is wrong.  
**

**Wayzz: Master, Master! (customer hears Wayzz, looks up)  
Wang Fu: Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... (begins pushing customer out door) Thank you for coming, see you again next week!  
Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura.  
Wang Fu: I thought it had been lost forever!  
Wayzz: But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!  
Wang Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! (shows his Miraculous) Time to transform! Wayzz... (doubles over in pain)  
Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are–  
Wang Fu: Still young! I'm only 186. But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help. **

"That's amazing" most of the class whispered in awe.

"That should be impossible" Max murmured.

**(opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box)  
**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette's phone is ringing**

"I thought we were watching the new heroes, not Maritrash" Chloe snarked.

Ladybug groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

**Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back at school! **

"15 MINUTES?!" Alya said shocked, "How do you sleep through your alarm?"

Marinette chuckled softly, "I guess it's one of my many talents"

**Marinette: (Crawling out from underneath bed covers) Got it, Mom! (Walking down stairs) Coming! I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again.  
Sabine: Four years in a row, is that possible?  
Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me!  
Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year - I'm sure everything will be just fine! (Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.)  
Tom: (singing as he works)  
Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome!  
Tom: Glad you like them.  
Marinette: Thank you Dad, my class will love them! You're the best!  
Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. (Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her)  
Marinette: (giggles) Thanks. (Kiss Tom by the cheek) See you tonight!  
**

**Scene: Out on the street. Marinette tries to cross the street but a car stops her  
**

**Marinette: Uff... (Sees Wang Fu crossing the street as a car is coming) Uuuhhaawh? (Grabs Fu by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the process)  
Wang Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster.  
Marinette: (People step on the spilled macarons) Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left.  
Wang Fu: (Grabs and eats one) Mmmh. Delicious!  
Marinette: (School bell rings) Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! (Runs towards the school)  
Wang Fu: (Looks at a strange looking box) Thank you very much, young lady. **

"OMI-GAWD! YOU SAVED HIM!" Alya squealed and (leapt over the boys) hugged Marinette.

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to her classroom.  
**

**Bustier: Nino, why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?  
Chloé: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again.  
Chloé: That's my seat.  
Marinette: But Chloé, this has always been my seat.  
Sabrina: Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!  
Chloé: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it?  
Marinette: Who's Adrien? **

"You didn't know who I was?" Adrien asked the girl next to him.

Marinette shook her head, "I knew you were a model but I didn't know your name"

Adrien nodded, accepting the response.

**Chloé: (She and Sabrina laugh) Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?  
Sabrina: He's only a famous model. **

Chat Noir clenched his fists on his lap.

"Chat?"

He looked at his lady and gave her a reassuring smile, "it's nothing Ladybug"

She frowned, "since when do you call me Ladybug?"

He looked down, refusing to answer; she sighed softly.

**Chloé: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!  
Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?  
Chloé: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do, super newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?  
Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. (walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand) Come on.  
Marinette: (trips and falls, spilling all but one macaron) Sorry, sorry, sorry...  
Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat?  
Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie.  
Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloé the way you do.  
Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. (Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone) She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. (pointing at Chloé) Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it.  
Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.  
Alya: That's because you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!  
Marinette: (grabs a macaron from the box and gives half to Alya) Marinette.  
Alya: Alya.  
Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year.  
Chloé: Ugh, he should have been here by now.  
**

**Scene: Outside the school. Adrien is about to enter the school but Nathalie tries to make him change his mind.**

**Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!  
Adrien: This is what I wanna do! (sees Wang Fu trying to get up and helps him)  
Wang Fu: Thank you, young man.  
Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this.  
**

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.  
**

**Miss Bustier: Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library.  
Ivan: Kim!  
Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?  
Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get...  
Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office.  
(Ivan walks away angrily.) **

Kim looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry Ivan"

"It's fine"

**Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.  
**

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!  
**

**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Ivan opens the door without knocking.  
**

**Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock. (The akuma flies into the rugged paper and infects it)  
Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.  
Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. (Turns into Stoneheart)  
Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. (Stoneheart appears)  
Stoneheart: KIMMM!  
**

**Scene: Library. Marinette and Alya are thrown to the floor while the other students see Stoneheart in the security camera. **

**Alya: Come on!  
Student: Did you hear that?  
Stoneheart: KIMMM!  
Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!  
Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?  
Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS, check. Battery, check. I am so outta here!  
Marinette: Hey! Where are you going!  
Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!  
(Marinette looks back at the security camera screen. She sees Stoneheart pick up a car and throw it at the security camera. breaking it and showing a rainbow error screen)  
Stoneheart: KIM! (Marinette winces)**

"Don't worry Purrincess, I'll always protect you" Chat said, his eyes staring into Marinettes.

Alya squealed in excitement.

Marinette blushed.

Ladybug couldn't stop the small smile forming on her lips, purrhaps her kitty was fine after all.

**Scene: Agreste mansion. Wang Fu is outside with a little box.  
**

**Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?  
Adrien: Everyone thinks it was de Gaulle, but it was actually René Coty before the first elections.  
Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien.  
Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?  
Nathalie: Yes sir.  
Gabriel: (To Adrien) You are NOT going to school. I already told you.  
Adrien: But Father!  
Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world.  
Adrien: It's not dangerous, Father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go to school and make friends just like everyone else?  
Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue.  
Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– (Adrien runs away) **

Everyone felt sorry for the boy.

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien hears some thumping.  
**

**Roger: Ready? Fire! (The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.) **

"Like that's gonna work" Queen Bee said sarcastically.

"They were new to the Akumas" Rena reminded.

**(Adrien turns on his TV)  
André: I'm asking all parisians to stay home until this situation is under control.  
News Crews: Mr Bourgeois. Mr Bourgeois!  
Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control  
Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm.  
**

**Scene: The scene shifts to Marinette's room.  
**

**Marinette: I hate first days back at school... (sees a little box) Huh?  
Adrien: (sees a little box) Huh?  
Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the little boxes and they glow)  
Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!  
Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared!  
Marinette: Ahh! Bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki)**

Everyone laughed.

Chat stared at the screen before looking at Ladybug.

"Princess?" he whispered.

"We'll talk about this later Chat"

The kitten nodded, his ears drooping slightly at his lady's tone.

**Scene: Adrien's room.  
**

**Adrien: (Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp!  
Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swanky...  
Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here!  
Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?**

Even more laughter.

Ladybug felt her heart ache.

Chat felt his sadness rise.

"I hate Adrien Agreste" the poor cat whispered too low for anyone to hear, he looked at his lady and saw to adoration in her eyes, "and yet you love him"

Carapace noticed something was wrong with his feline friend and leaned over Ladybug to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing" was his only response.

**Scene: Marinette's room.  
**

**Tikki: Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... (Marinette traps her in a glass cup) Okay, if that makes you feel safer...  
Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name?  
Tikki: I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.**

**Scene: Adrien's room.  
**

**Adrien: (catches Plagg) I still don't know what you're doing here.  
Plagg: Look, I'm a kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?  
Adrien: (shakes head) Uh-uh.  
Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving...  
Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.  
Plagg: (flies out of Adrien's hands) Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.  
**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is attempting to open the trapdoor.  
**

**Marinette: Mom! Dad!  
Tikki: No! (flies out of the glass) I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Stoneheart!**

"What does that mean?" Liela asked.

"Maritrash can't even help herself" Chloe agreed.

"_DON'T_ Diss _**MY**_ Purrincess" Chat hissed causing the two bullies to shrink back.

**Scene: Fu's massage room. Wayzz still doubts the Chosen Ones are the right ones.  
**

**Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, Master?  
Wang Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. (Closes the box)  
**

**Scene: Marinette's room.  
**

**Marinette: This must be some mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!  
Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one!  
**

**Scene: Adrien's room.  
**

**Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!  
Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is.  
**

**Scene: Marinette's room  
**

**Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?  
Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must encapture.  
Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?  
Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!  
Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!  
Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on".  
**

**Marinette: Spots on? (The earrings activate) Whoa! What is happening?! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug for the first time)**

"YOU'RE LADYBUG?!" both Alya and Rena Rouge shouted.

Marinette chuckled nervously, "surprise?"

"THIS IS SOME SORT OF LIE ISN'T IT! THERE IS NO WAY MARITRASH IS LADYBUG!" Chloe screeched.

Queen Bee flinched at her past selves' childishness.

"SHOW US THE TRUTH!" Lila snarled, taking Kali's remote.

"HEY!"

Lila pressed a button and not a second later a light blinded everyone. Once everyone regained their eyesight, they gasped at what they saw.

Chat Noir, but wearing white and having purple eyes, stood in front of the paused screen.

He blinked a few times before looking around. His eyes landed on Kali and he gave a fanged smile.

"Why hello Kali, looks like we meet again"

"Chat Blanc" Kali's calm attitude turned to excitement, "wanna watch Miraculous with us?"

He chuckled, "anything for you purrincess"

"Everyone, this is Chat Blanc, he is from a different dimension and he is my boyfriend" Kali introduced.

"What About Ladybug?!" Queen Bee questioned.

Chat Blanc tilted his head, "what about her?"

"I thought you loved her!"

Blanc snorted, "different dimension sweetheart"

Queen Bee scowled.

"Blanc, don't pick fights and get over here"

"Anything for you M'Lady" Blanc sauntered over and sat next to Kali.

**Scene: Adrien's room.  
**

**Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform.  
Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out!  
Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining! - (enters the ring)  
[ Transformation Sequence]  
**

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir for the first time) **

Ladybug forced herself from looking at her partner, this broke his heart even more.

Chat Blanc narrowed his eyes at this, "at this rate he'll become me" he turned to Kali, "I thought you said you'll make sure that wouldn't happen"

"I said that I would try, it is entirely up to them"

"She doesn't deserve him" Blanc whispered.

Kali frowned, "and I don't deserve you kitty, but us Ladybugs love our Chats"

He snorted, "if that were true, I'd be dating your sister"

Kali gagged; Blanc chuckled.

**Cat Noir: Too cool!  
**

**Scene: Marinette's room.  
**

**Ladybug: Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! (sees the screen)  
Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!  
Ladybug: (sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps) Alya?  
Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay?  
Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! (goes upstairs)  
Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Tom, we better call the school.  
Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? (grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side)  
Cat Noir: (while tightrope walking over his stick) I'm starting to get the hang of this. (sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.) Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.  
Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.  
Cat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you?  
Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh... (pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir) Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy.  
Cat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too.  
(Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is)  
Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going?  
Cat Noir: To save Paris, right?  
Ladybug: Ugh. (to herself) Trust yourself, trust yourself... (uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir)**

Blanc narrowed his eyes once again, the pain of remembering her was too much. He forced all emotion away, she betrayed him, it was her fault he was like this.

Kali placed her hand over his fist, he calmed and smiled at her.

**Scene: Parc des Princes. The students are done with P.E. But then Stoneheart appears.  
**

**Stoneheart: KIMMM! So, who's wuss now?  
(Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.)  
Cat Noir: Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you.  
Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself.  
Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them.  
(Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger)  
Cat Noir: Where are you, partner?  
Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... (Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.)  
Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!  
(Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. as her heartbeat was heard offscreen. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.)  
Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful!  
Alya: Yes!  
Ladybug: Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir.  
Cat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick his rocky behind!  
Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.  
Cat Noir: Different how?  
Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know.  
Cat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently, I destroy whatever I touch.  
Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything.  
Cat Noir: (uses his Cataclysm to break the net)  
Ladybug: No, don't do that!  
Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!  
Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait!  
(Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.)  
Cat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. (Stoneheart throws him away)  
Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?  
Cat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life.  
Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! (A Suit Appears)  
Cat Noir: Super power?  
Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding.  
Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone.  
Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!  
Cat Noir: So what's your plan?  
Ladybug: Hmmm... (Looking around, she spots a hose, Alya and the wetsuit) This! (grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.) Don't resist. Trust me.  
Cat Noir: This girl's crazy! (gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him)  
Ladybug: Catch me if you can! (Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.)  
Ladybug: And now... Alya, the tap!  
(Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.)  
Cat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome.  
Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here?  
Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!  
Ladybug: We both did it, partner.  
Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! (Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps)  
Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.  
Cat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?  
Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. (sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it) "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss."  
Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.  
Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.  
Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss?  
Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh...  
Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug.  
Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome!**

Both Ladybug and Marinette smiled at their friends, past and future.

Blanc fake-gagged.

**Scene: Marinette's room.  
**

**Nadja: So, thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!  
Marinette: I did it, Tikki!  
Tikki: You see? You were up to it!  
Sabine: Marinette! Dinner time!  
Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir.  
Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug...  
Plagg: Eww, what is this?  
Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this!  
Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate!  
Adrien: Okay. What do you want?  
**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower. The released akuma steps on top of a pole and it multiplies.  
**

**Scene: Bakery. Marinette was washing the dishes when she hears her mother watching the TV  
**

**Sabine: Oh my!  
Marinette: Hmmm?  
Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable.**

**Scene: Adrien's room.  
**

**Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese. **

"That actually explains a lot dude" Carapace remarked.

Noir smiled sheepishly.

**Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?  
Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.  
Tikki & Plagg: Did you capture the akuma?  
Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?  
Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!  
Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.  
Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!  
Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.  
Adrien: So I can't do anything without Ladybug?  
Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.  
Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! (takes her earrings off) I'm sorry Tikki.  
Tikki: No, don't do tha-  
Marinette: ...Tikki? (puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer) I'm really sorry, Tikki... **

"You quit" Noir whispered in shock.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.  
**

**Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. (Shows Ivan sitting on the stairs while listening to music, Adrien is sitting on his couch while he worries while Plagg is in front of him, Marinette regrets her decisions in front of her vanity) Everyone will be powerless against me! (Hawk Moth cackles as his window closes). I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha! **

A growl rumbled from Blanc and Kali's chests.

* * *

_**AN: Just to clear some things up.**_

_**1\. Kali and Emma are not Adrien and Marinette's children**_

_**2\. Chat Blanc is from an Alternate Reality where Ladybug led him on for so long than broke his heart**_

_**3\. Emma is the future Ladybug**_

_**4\. Kali is the future Chat Noir**_

_**5\. Chat Blanc is the same age as Kali (both are 14-15)**_


	4. Origins Part 2

**Origins (P2)- **

"Kali, may I speak with my partner before the next episode?" Ladybug asked politely.

"Nope, not until after part two" Kali responded, petting Blanc calmly.

Ladybug wanted to argue but held her tongue, knowing she couldn't win.

Emma entered and gave Chat Blanc an annoyed look, "Ugh, what is he doing here?"

"Asshole" Blanc stated, Emma looked offended.

"Excuse me?"

"He means Liar" Kali corrected.

"Oh!" Emma sat next to her sister and partner.

"I'm gonna play Stoneheart, AKA Origins Part 2, now"

The episode played.

**Scene: TVi studio. Reporter Nadja Chamack updates Paris on the mysterious stone creatures that are dispersed around the city. **

**Nadja: (standing to the side of a picture of one of Stoneheart's minions, tablet in hand) The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement. (a variety of pictures is shown) Police have cordoned off the area. **

"Screw You!" Chat Blanc called and yelped when Kali hit the back of his head.

"Be nice"

"Yes M'Lady" Blanc purred.

**André: (on television alongside officer Roger) We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves, but for now, we're not making much headway.  
(The camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir.)  
Nadja: Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them. **

Marinette looked down; this was all her fault.

"Hey" Adrien nudged her, "we're gonna fix this"

She bit her bottom lip, "what if we don't?"

"We will, just look at the future us"

She did and smiled, her confidence coming back.

"Thank you"

"Anytime Bugaboo"

Marinette couldn't help but groan.

Adrien laughed.

**Scene: Marinette's home. Marinette is standing next to her father, watching the TV while he washes dishes. **

**Tom: (turns around and puts arm on Marinette's shoulder) Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry, sweetie; we've got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them. (Tom raises a fist and scrunches face with confidence and faith)  
Marinette: But what if Ladybug fails? (Marinette looks down in shame) **

"She won't" Adrien said at the same time Chat Noir said, "she never does"

Marinette smiled; Ladybug remained impassive.

**Tom: Then I'd come and save you. (holds piece of bread as a sword) Super Baker to the rescue! **

Ladybug smiled, everyone either giggled, laughed of chuckled. Except Liar (I-I mean Liela, LILA!), she just gave an annoyed look.

Queen Bee smiled, glad that her past self wasn't saying anything rude.  
**Marinette: (giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck on the cheek) Thanks, Super Dad!  
(She runs up to her room and grabs her purse, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she keeps her Miraculous. She opens the drawer and contemplates taking the case the Miraculous is in. Then, she places the case in her purse with certainty.) **

"I knew you wouldn't quit My Lady" Noir smiled at her, only to frown when she didn't say anything.

**Scene: Adrien's home. Nathalie is waiting for Adrien in the dining area. **

**Nathalie: Hmm, what's he doing? (the clock chimes once; she looks for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him) Adrien?  
Gabriel: (near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard stand side by side; Gabriel is not pleased.) You didn't see him leave? If anything has happened to my son, you'll be held responsible! **

"Joykill" a student called.

"He was worried about his son!" Marinette defended.

"Has a funny way of showing it" Chat grumbled, crossing his arms.

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien is running to school and away from his father.**

"YES!" students cheered; they couldn't wait to get Adrien in their school!

Carapace smiled, remembering how he and Adrien became friends.

**Plagg: You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?**

"I purr-sonably like school" Blanc and Kali stated at the same time.

Everyone stared at them.

"What?"

Everyone looked back at the screen, not answering.

**Adrien: You don't get it, Plagg. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!**  
**Plagg: (sighs) Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak…**  
**Adrien: You know what's strange? (stops running; unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of Camembert) The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten-smelling Camembert cheese, and then I have to smell like it 24/7. That's strange. (is disgusted with Plagg and his behavior)**  
**Plagg: (chimes in) If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend! (Adrien continues to school)**

"That explains the smell, I thought it was some fancy model perfume or something" Carapace stated.

"Paw-lease, I don't need any purr-fume"

"Down kitty" Ladybug replied.

Chat Noir smiled, happy that his lady was finally talking to him.

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya Césaire and Marinette are having a discussion about the Ladyblog.**

**Alya: Ladyblog, (hands Marinette her phone) bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?! (takes her phone back) Check out the number of views since I posted the video!**  
**Marinette: But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings…**  
**Alya: (confidently) She's gonna handle 'em.**

**Marinette: But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?**  
**Alya: What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait. (comes to a realization) I know what this is about. (Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say) You're scared, but don't be! I've seen her with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her. (Marinette looks down at her purse and is filled with confidence; as she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan)**

"I. Was. So. Close" Alya and Rena said, both stressing on how close they were.

"Everyone here is so oblivious" Chat Blanc groaned, Kali laughed and began petting him again.

"Don't worry mon chaton" she cooed, "they'll be better at seeing the obvious... someday"

**Alix: (to Ivan) So you really don't remember anything?**  
**Juleka: You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!**  
**Kim: You were seriously out to crush me, dude!**  
**Ivan: Oh, I'm sorry… I wasn't myself…**  
**Chloé: Pff! (scoffs at Ivan) Once a monster, always a monster. (Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloé continues to make fun of him) Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

"CHLOE!" Adrien yelled, disgusted by what she said.

"Come on Adrikins, it's true isn't it?"

"Yeah, isn't it?" Blanc snarled, his purple eyes blazing with angered rage.

"Shh, she's just trying to get under everyone's skin"

"It's working"

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

Everyone shivered at the dark feeling that overcame them, it felt like foreboding.

"Damn it, dad" Chat Noir whispered, "why are you evil? Why did Ladybug have to be right about this?"

**Hawk Moth: Yes… feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you. (taps on the cane that is holding the akuma)**

Ivan looked down until Mylene placed a hand on his and they smiled at each other.

**Scene: Outside the school. Adrien runs up the steps to the front door, but Nathalie, exiting from the bodyguard's car, tries to stop him.**

"NO! Don't Stop Him!" people yelled.

**Nathalie: Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious!**  
**Adrien: Tell him you got here too late. Please!**  
**(Adrien runs to the inside of the school while Nathalie sighs.)**

"At least she has some human decency" someone said (sorry, names aren't my forte)

**Scene: Inside the school.**

**Alya: How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart.**  
**Chloé: Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty. (blows a bubble gum at her)**  
**Alya: You little…**  
**Chloé: Look out, she's angry! She's going to split her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster! (Alya huffs and walks off)**  
**Adrien: Hey, Chloé!**  
**Chloé: Adrikins! You came!**  
**(Other students see Adrien and rush over toward him, shouting in recognition.)**

Noir growled softly, all anyone cares about are his 'charming good looks' and 'fame'.

Blanc rolled his eyes; happy he didn't have to deal with that anymore.

**Scene: The car Nathalie came in.**

**Nathalie: (gets in the car and speaks to Adrien's bodyguard, the driver.) I'll handle it.**  
**(The car drives off.)**

Adrien frowned, feeling bad for putting her in that situation.

**Scene: Locker room. Marinette sees Ivan sitting on the ground, looking down with his headphones on.**

**Marinette: You know, you should tell Mylène how you feel.**  
**Ivan: I… don't know what you're talking about.**  
**Marinette: Come on, I saw the way you look at her. No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is, be positive. I'm sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her.**  
**Ivan: I'm no good with words anyway.**  
**Marinette: But… who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers…**  
**Ivan: I could… write her a song?**  
**Marinette: That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't want a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and, uh–, stay positive.**  
**(Ivan runs off, excited.)**

"You're too kind for this world" Nino said, Marinette blushed at that compliment.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Negative emotions… They're fading! Ughhhh….**

"HA, TAKE THAT HAWKMOTH!" someone else yelled happily.

Emma cheered.

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Adrien and Chloé enter after he was signing autographs in the hallway.**

**Unknown boy: Could I have your autograph, please?**  
**Unknown girl: Adrien, can I have an autograph, Adrien, I'm a huge fan!**  
**Chloé: Wow. This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!**  
**Adrien: Thanks, Chloé. (sees Nino) Uh… Hey! Adrien. (offers his hand to Nino for a handshake)**  
**Nino: You're friends with Chloé, then, huh?**  
**Adrien: (sees Chloé and Sabrina putting gum on a seat) Hey! What's that all about?**  
**Chloé: The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.**  
**Adrien: You think that's really necessary?**  
**Chloé: Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master.**

"That wasn't very nice Chloe" Adrien said.

Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffed, "please Adrien, Mari-trash deserved it"

**Scene: Outside Miss Bustier's classroom.**

**Marinette: Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?**  
**Alya: Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?**  
**Marinette: Oh! No reason… (puts the Miraculous case in Alya's bag)**

"My Lady!" Chat Noir gasped, he looked at her, "you didn't"

"Shut up Chat" Ladybug snapped.

Noir flinched and his chat ears drooped, "sorry"

Everyone was shocked at the interaction.

"What is wrong with you?!"

Ladybug ignored her fox-looking friend.

Liele smirked, this could work in her favor.

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Marinette and Alya enter the classroom. Marinette sees Adrien picking at the gum in her seat.**

**Marinette: Hey! What are you doing?**  
**Adrien: Uhhh… I…**  
**(Chloé and Sabrina laugh)**

"Sorry" Marinette whispered to her partner.

"It's fine, you didn't know"

"But I also didn't listen"

"Don't worry about it, Bugaboo"

**Marinette: Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny.**  
**Adrien: No, no, I was just trying to take this off!**  
**Marinette: Oh, really?**

"Sorry"

"Marinette, next time you apologize I will hit you with my baton"

Marinette smiled sheepishly.

**(Chloé and Sabrina continue to laugh)**  
**Marinette: You're friends with Chloé, right?**  
**Adrien: Why do people keep saying that? (Marinette huffs; he goes to his seat)**  
**Chloé: Now do you see what I mean about respect?**  
**Marinette: I know I've seen him somewhere before. (sees images of Gabriel and Adrien Agreste on Alya's cellphone) Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!**  
**Alya: Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, AND Chloé's buddy? Ha! Forget it.**  
**Nino: Why didn't you tell them it was Chloé's idea?**  
**Adrien: I've known Chloé since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend.**  
**Nino: I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some new friends, dude. (offers hand to Adrien for handshake; Adrien accepts)**

"AWW" Rose cooed.

**Scene: The locker room, at the door to girls' bathroom.**

**Mylène: (leaving the bathroom) Oh no, I'm gonna be late. Ahh! Ivan, you scared me.**  
**Ivan: I made this for you. (starts playing loud music and sings in a loud, shrill voice, reading the lyrics of his song) Mylène, be serene, don't be so mean!**  
**(Mylène runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry, wads up his lyric sheet, throws his music-playing phone on the floor and steps on it, and sits down.)**

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine Mylene," Ivan said, "I'm sorry I scared you, I promise to be gently"

Mylene smiled.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Yes. This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him!**  
**(The akuma held in Hawk Moth's cane exits it and flies out the window.)**

People grew tense.

**Scene: The locker room. Ivan is upset. The akuma flies in and infects Ivan's wadded-up song lyrics.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) This is your second chance, Stoneheart, and this time you have extra help. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember, I'll need something in return.**  
**(Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across Paris start waking up.)**

**Scene: Classroom. Miss Bustier is checking her attendance.**

**Miss Bustier: Agreste, Adrien?**  
**Nino: (quietly to Adrien) You say "present".**  
**Adrien: (jumps up with his hand raised) Uh, present! (all the other students laugh; Adrien sits down, and he and Nino do a fist-bump)**

People chuckle at this.

**Miss Bustier: Bourgeois, Chloé?**  
**Chloé: Present!**  
**Miss Bustier: Bruel, Ivan?**  
**Stoneheart: (enters, breaking down the door) Present! Mylène? (chaos erupts, and Adrien runs out of the room. Ivan sees Mylène and grabs her)**  
**Mylène: Let go of me, Ivan!**  
**Stoneheart: I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart.**  
**Mylène: Why are you doing this?**  
**Stoneheart: So, you and I can be together forever!**  
**Chloé: (calls her father on her phone) Daddy, the monster is back! (Stoneheart takes her with him; he breaks a wall and jumps out of the school)**  
**Mylène: Put us down, Ivan!**

**Alya: (to Marinette) Come on! Let's follow him!**  
**Marinette: Uh… Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide.**  
**Alya: Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!**  
**Marinette: (picks up Alya's bag, and holds it out to Alya) You and Ladybug will both be better off without me.**  
**Alya: If you say so! (runs out of the room)**  
**Marinette: Wait! Your bag! (runs after Alya)**

"How did I not notice that" Rena facepalmed.

"Akuma" all the heroes said.

"Ah, right"

**Scene: The locker room, at Adrien's open locker.**

**Adrien: My first day of school and I don't even make it past roll call.**  
**Plagg: A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!**  
**Adrien: Oh, no no no no. We've got homework to do.**

"Only you would want homework" Kim said.

Adrien blushed slightly.

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Scene: Outside the school. Stoneheart is still holding Mylène and Chloé captive.**

**Chloé: You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!**

"NO ONE CARES!" Chat Blanc called, because her voice interrupted his pets.

"Says the evil dumb cat who got akumatized for no reason!" Chloe snapped.

Chat Blanc bristled, only not attacking due to Kali's hand carding through his hair.

**Cat Noir: And don't forget the superheroes! (hits Stoneheart with his staff, but Stoneheart grows bigger) Oh no. My bad.**  
**Chloé: Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean.**  
**Stoneheart: Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is! (the stone beings run amok and surround Cat Noir) Seize him!**  
**(Cat Noir dodges them.)**  
**Mylène: (to Cat Noir) Watch out! (Stoneheart walks off) Ivan! Where are we going?**  
**Stoneheart: To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly.**  
**Chloé: Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick.**  
**Stoneheart: Don't worry, little monster. I'm gonna take care of you, too. (Chloé cringes)**  
**(Meanwhile, Alya is running to where Stonehearts and Cat Noir are battling.)**  
**Cat Noir: If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!**  
**Alya: What's she waiting for?**  
**(Meanwhile, Marinette sees the stone beings. One of them knocks over a car and it is about to hit Alya, but Cat Noir throws his stick to save her. Alya gets trapped. A stone being kidnaps Cat Noir.)**  
**Cat Noir: Let go, you rockhead!**  
**Alya: HELP!**

Everyone stiffened (not the future people or Blanc (he was too busy purring to care)).

**(Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the case out of Alya's bag and puts on the Miraculous. Then, Tikki appears, happy to see Marinette again.)**  
**Tikki: (raising her arms) Mmmm!**  
**Marinette: I think I need Ladybug!**  
**Tikki: I knew you'd come around!**  
**Marinette: Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing.**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**  
**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

"I. Was. Right. THERE!" Alya seethed in annoyance.

"How. Did. I. Miss. That?!" Rena Rouge asked, irritated.

**(Ladybug pulls the car with her yo-yo and Alya is freed)**  
**Ladybug: You can't stay here. It's too dangerous.**  
**(Ladybug follows the trail of stone beings. Ladybug avoids them and throws Cat Noir's stick to him.)**  
**Ladybug: Cat Noir! Extend it! (He does so, and jumps out of the stone being's hand to the ground. Ladybug pulls hin to safety hanging upside down.) Sorry I was late.**  
**Cat Noir: M'lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?**  
**Ladybug: Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you? (sees the Stonehearts closing in) But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!**  
**Cat Noir: Hey, aren't we going to take care of 'em?**  
**Ladybug: (uses her yo-yo as a phone, most likely showing the news with helicopter footage of the original, to track down Stoneheart) No. If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source. That one!**  
**(Stoneheart is in the Eiffel Tower, with the police surrounding him)**  
**André: (Through megaphone) I demand my daughter's safe return!**  
**Chloé: Daddy!**

**Stoneheart: You know what? You're welcome to her! Huh! (throws Chloé away)**  
**Chloé: Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all-(Ladybug catches her) I didn't promise.**  
**Ladybug: What?**

"YES YOU DID!"

"And I upheld that promise" Queen Bee stated.

**(Chloé hugs her father.)**  
**André: My little princess…**  
**Roger: We're clear to attack!**  
**Ladybug: Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!**  
**Roger: I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!**  
**Ladybug: …He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job…**  
**Cat Noir: No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em. Trust me on this. Okay?**  
**Ladybug: Okay.**  
**(Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.)**  
**Hawk Moth: People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth.**  
**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Hawk Moth?**

"A greeeeaaaat father" Blanc sarcastically said, "and a great big ass"

"I hear that" Noir agreed.

Kali chuckled, glad she got the two cats to agree and now all she needed was to get them to be friends.

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!**  
**Ladybug: Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous! (jumps up and uses her yo-yo) Time to de-evilize! (uses her yo-yo to make Hawk Moth disappear by catching multiple akumas; Cat Noir and the others look at her, astonished) Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe! (opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies come out; Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled)**  
**Cat Noir: Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl.**  
**Hawk Moth: Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too… heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you!**  
**Stoneheart: Okay, Hawk Moth.**  
**Mylène: Help me!**  
**Stoneheart: You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings! (climbs up the Tower)**  
**Cat Noir: We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him.**  
**Ladybug: Yes, but we know where the akuma is.**  
**Cat Noir: In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylène with. So…**  
**Ladybug: So, we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet.**

"Your first plan, wonderful" Adrien complimented, Marinette blushed.

Chat wanted so badly to compliment his lady as well but she didn't want him to talk to her so he won't.

**Cat Noir: Ugh. Not really following you, but guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out.**  
**(Ladybug and Cat Noir go to the top of the Tower.)**  
**Mylène: Help! I'm scared of heights!**  
**Ladybug: Everything's gonna be alright!**  
**Cat Noir: How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?**  
**Ladybug: By using our powers! Lucky Charm! (a parachute appears) A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?**  
**Cat Noir: (gets thrown away by a stone being and screams) You sure you know what you're doing?**  
**Ladybug: We'll find out soon enough! (uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand) His hand! Get ready!**  
**(She starts pulling his hand and Mylène kisses Stoneheart. Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylène grabs on to his finger. Cat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits it up with his staff. Ladybug grabs the paper, breaking it.)**  
**Ladybug: Home run! (the akuma flies away) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize! Huh? (sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the Tower; jumps down to rescue them) Cat Noir, take care of Ivan!**  
**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm on the Eiffel Tower, making part of it fall. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylène and captures the akuma.)**  
**Ladybug: Gotcha! (pulls the parachute out, then releases the akuma, which turned into a normal butterfly) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal; the stone beings are turned back into people)**  
**Cat Noir: Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?**  
**Ladybug: Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's… uh… miraculous!**

"CHEESY!" Blanc yelled.

"No one asked you!" Liela yelled back at him.

"Shut it Asshole!" Blanc snapped.

"How dare you! Do You Know Who I Am!"

"More than anyone else" Blanc snarled.

Kali pulled him down and laid his head on her lap.

"Shh, Chaton"

**Hawk Moth: This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!**  
**Ladybug: I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?**  
**Ivan: Oh, uh… I… Uh…**  
**Marinette: Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song. (gives the paper to Mylène)**  
**Mylène: (reading the lyrics) Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing.**

Everyone laughed.

**Ivan: It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle. (Mylène hugs Ivan)  
Ladybug: Oh, they're so made for each other.  
Cat Noir: Like us two. (his Miraculous beeps.)  
Ladybug: Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Cat Noir.  
Cat Noir: Can't wait, m'lady. (bows before he leaves) **

**Scene: Outside the school. Marinette and Alya are talking. **

**Alya: So, by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I'm way bummed.  
Marinette: Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually.  
Alya: You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview!  
Marinette: Ooh. Sounds exciting.  
Alya: Oh, wait! Even better: finding out who's really under that mask.  
Marinette: Uh-huh. Good luck with that one.  
(Meanwhile, in the Agreste car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien via video.)  
Gabriel: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school.  
Adrien: Yes, Father. (He is feeling down)  
Gabriel: You will never, I say, never go back there again…  
Adrien: Father, no…(he is still feeling down then he is happy)  
Gabriel: Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes and your photoshoots.  
Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, Father! (thanks the both of them and he leaves the car) **

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom **

**Marinette: No, wait. (Marinette and Alya are going to sit on the seats behind Nino)  
Chloé: Uhh… You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!  
Marinette: "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil, is that good people do nothing!"  
Chloé: What is that supposed to mean?  
Marinette: It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloé, and neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost! (all the other students laugh; Chloé takes Marinette's previous seat angrily)  
Alya: Good job!  
(Adrien enters the classroom and he waves at Marinette but she turns away from him and he is feeling down again.)  
Nino: Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum.  
Adrien: But what should I say to her?  
Nino: Just be yourself. **

**Scene: Outside the school. It is raining.**

"Hey, I remember this" Noir smiled.

**(Marinette feels the rain with her hand)  
Adrien: Hey. (Marinette still ignores him; he opens his umbrella) I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me.  
(He hands her his umbrella, and they share brief eye contact through the exchange. Before the umbrella closes over Marinette's head, causing Adrien to laugh, resulting in Marinette smiling and laughing as well then he walks down the stairs.)  
Adrien: See you tomorrow.  
Marinette: Uh… see you to…mo… tomo… Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?  
Tikki: Hey! I think I might have an idea! (is on Marinette's cheek)  
Plagg: First day of school and we already have two lovebirds.**

**Adrien: Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh… a friend… (smiles and blushes then he enters the car and goes home) **

**Chat groaned and facepalmed, so did Adrien. And everyone from the future. **

**(Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. Master Wang Fu is watching them at the school entrance.)**

**Wayzz: Excellent choice, Master.  
Wang Fu: Those two are made for each other! **

"I agree" people cheered (except for the Asshole and Chloe).

**THE END**


	5. Conversation

**Conversation-**

Ladybug stood up, grabbed Chat Noirs wrist and dragged him out of the room.

"How about we eavesdrop" Chat Blanc said before taking the remote from Kali and changing the tv to a security cam.

* * *

Ladybug dragged Chat until they were in a female's bathroom (much to Chat's chagrin). She let go of his wrist and looked at him.

"Let me guess" Ladybug said flatly, "you are disappointed it was me underneath the mask"

"What? No!" Chat contradicted, "I couldn't be happier, I mean, I fell for you twice"

"Twice?" she peeked at him in confusion.

"First as Ladybug, then as Marinette" Chat explained.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

He smiled, "you said you had a crush on someone else, I didn't want to get in the way of that. Besides, I was confused on being in love with two of the same people (not that I knew that)"

LB smiled slightly, "so, Adrien huh?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah, is that okay, Bugaboo?"

"Of course, it is" she smiled, "I wouldn't have anyone else"

Chat frowned at this, voicing his concerns.

"Why not?" he questioned, "anyone could be Chat Noir"

"Yeah, but they won't be you" she replied, placing a finger on his lips when he was about to retort, "they won't be as loyal, as funny, as generous, as selfless as you"

Chat stared at her, "I think I fell for you a third time Mi'Lady"

Ladybug giggled at that, "well, don't fall too hard Kitten, we have episodes to watch"

Chat Noir smiled and opened the door, bowing, "after you Purrincess"

"Silly kitty" Ladybug said as she exited, her partner behind her.

"Who was your crush anyways?" Chat asked, curious.

"Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir" she looked at him, "you"

Chat smiled.

"Would you do this lonely Chat the honor of being my one true purrincess and become my girlfriend?"

Ladybug smiled and leaned towards him, placing a kiss on his lips before pulling back, "does that answer your question, Chaton?"

Chat had a dreamy look on his face, "yeah"

Ladybug giggled, "than come on, the others are probably waiting on us"

Chat followed his Lady, his Princess and his mate.

* * *

Kali switched it to the episode choosing list right as Chat and Ladybug entered. The two were instantly assaulted by questions and congratulations.

Liela snarled, she was so close to getting Chat Noir AND Adrien to being with her! How _DARE_ Ladybug ruin it! _AGAIN! _

The two were finally able to sit down. The next episode played.


	6. Stormy Weather

**Stormy Weather- **

**[ Theme Song ] **

Whoa's filled the theatre, their theme song was so cool!

**Scene: KIDZ+ studio. **

**Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!  
(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names) **

"I remember this" Carapace said.

"Yeah, this is the Stormy Weather one, right?" Rena asked.

Ladybug and Chat Noir nodded in confirmation.

**Aurore: Hi!  
**

**Mireille: (giggles)  
**

**Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply. **

"How'd he say it that fast?" Nathaniel asked.

"Practice" Alex said with a shrug.

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon. **

**Marinette: Come on, Manon, give that back! **

**Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!  
(Marinette falls on the sofa.) **

Everyone enjoyed Marinette's embarrassing moment of being unable to catch a 5-year-old.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up" Marinette grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Adrien whispered apologies in her ear and she blushed, mumbling that she forgave him.

**Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it! **

"It's already ruined so what's the problem?" Chloe asked making her future-self groan.

"Chloe?"

"Yes, Chat Noir?"

"Shut up!"

People laughed.

**Manon: (giggles) **

"She's so cute!" Rose cooed.

**Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...  
**

**Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)  
**

**Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!  
(Marinette grabs her phone.)  
**

**Marinette: Hey, my phone!  
(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)  
**

**Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?  
(Tikki appears)  
**

**Marinette: Stay low, Tikki! **

Tikki and Plagg flew out of their Chosen's hiding spots and greeted each other before settling on the Chosen's shoulder and watched the show.

"OMI-GAWD! ARE THESE YOUR KWAMI'S?! THEY'RE SO CUTE!"

The class crowded around the four (Kwami and human) until a loud, piercing whistle made them cover their ears and look over at the top of the room.

Chat Blanc removed his fingers from his mouth before glaring at the young classmates.

"Everyone sit the-"

"Language!" Kali interrupted

"Sit down and give them space or else I'll-"

"Yell some more!" Kali interjected once more.

They listened, Adrien and Marinette sent the two grateful looks.

Lila narrowed her eyes; she was devising a plan on getting both Miraculous's (Miraculi?) and giving them to Hawkmoth.

**Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.  
(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides) **

**Marinette: Alya?  
**

**Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?  
**

**Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?  
**

**Alya: As we speak!  
**

**Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?  
**

**Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..." **

Everyone laughed at this. From what they've seen, Marinette had a crush on Adrien; what they didn't know was why she didn't just tell him how she felt. To them it was very confusing on why she doesn't follow her own advice.

(Kali: You and me both)

**Marinette: Stop it.  
**

**Manon: Uh, who's she?  
**

**Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.  
**

**Alya: And who's she?  
**

**Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!  
**

**Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?  
**

**Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no... **

Chat Noir nuzzled his girlfriend, she was way too kind.

"I purromise" he whispered in her ear, "I'll purrotect you furom anything and everything out to harm you"

Ladybug smiled, "and I'll protect you too, mon minou"

**Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.  
(Manon runs off) **

**Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back! **

People laughed some more.

"The hero of Paris can't even stop a child!" Lila laughed under her breath.

Chat Blanc and Chat Noir heard, both of them shot death glares at the asshole... I-I mean idiot... moron?... I'm done.

**Alya: (Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm) You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels. **

**Manon: Who are you, anyway? **

**Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Reespa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl! I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave! **

"Like that's gonna work" Chloe scoffed.

**Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?  
(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.) **

"HOW?!" almost everyone asked in shock.

"Mad skills y'all!" Alya said.

People did not respond, all trying to understand what that meant.

**Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park! **

**Manon: Yay! **

**Marinette: Okay! **

**Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen. **

**Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...  
(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.) **

**Alec: Mireille! **

The people planning on voting for Mireille cheered, the others groaned.

**Aurore: (Gasps)  
(Crowd cheers) **

**Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time! **

"How, is he still hired?!" Max demanded.

"He's funny" Kali responded, "I love how he acts"

"Only you will, My Love" Chat Blanc commented lovingly.

"You're too cheesy Chaton" Kali replied calmly.

**Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily) **

**Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes! **

"That guy really isn't helping" someone commented.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. **

People shuddered.

**Hawk Moth: (his window opens) The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.) **

"So that's why she was Akumatized!" Ladybug began.

"It had nothing to do with unresolved anger issues or a driving test!" Chat Noir finished as he clicked his fingers.

The two ignored everyone else as they conversed on what other Akumatizations they got wrong.

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator. **

**Aurore: (In the elevator) I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-  
(The power suddenly goes down) **

**Aurore: Uh? Ah!  
(The akuma enters the elevator) **

**Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)  
(The power is up again) **

**Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes... **

"PERVERT!" someone yelled, relieving the tension with laughter.

"Huh, he is, isn't he?" Chat Noir stated, his calm instantly went down and he shrank.

"Chat?" Ladybug looked at him in concern.

"I-I think you were right, My Lady" Chat Noir whispered, "about who Hawkmoth was-is"

She gasped, "bu-but that means-"

Chat nodded, she hugged him.

Lila snarled at the scene in front of her.

**Aurore: I should have won. Yes! **

**Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that? **

**Aurore: Yes! **

**Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!  
(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.) **

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Adrien is having a photoshoot. **

**Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by. **

**Alya: Then what? **

**Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters! **

"I like cats" Adrien whispered in Marinette's ear causing her to blush once more.

"I be the only cat" Chat Noir stated firmly.

Ladybug agreed.

**Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.  
Marinette: (giggles) **

**Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes! **

**Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool... **

People laughed at her idea of 'cool'.

**Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible. **

**Marinette: Okay, let's start over. (Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)  
**

**Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!  
Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down) **

"You have it bad, dude" Nino laughed.

Marinette smiled sheepishly.

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather. **

**Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice) **

"By my calculations, there is an 89% chance at getting hypothermia in those conditions!" Max pushed his glasses up.

**Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help! **

"I hope she's alright!" Mylene said, Ivan pulled her close.

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien. **

**Vincent: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes! **

"What's with him and Spaghetti?" someone asked.

Adrien, Chat Noir and Chat Blanc all shrug.

**Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette! **

**Marinette: Ah! **

**Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio! **

**Manon: Come on! **

**Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon! **

**Manon: (grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg) No! I wanna go with Marinette! **

"Aww!" people said.

Chloe and Lila scoff.

**Marinette: Hmmm... (Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot) I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter. **

**Alya: But what about Adrien? **

**Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name. **

"Congrats you idiots" Chat Blanc clapped slowly, "you're gonna all die now"

"Blanc!" Kali glared at him, "be nice!"

**Civilian: Where's Mireille? **

**Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.  
(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.) **

"Is everyone alright?" Mylene fretted.

"Yup, and even if they weren't, Bugaboos cleansing light would have healed everyone"

Mylene relaxed at the news.

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. **

**Marinette: Come on, let's go back. **

**Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round! **

**Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien... **

**Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you? **

"But-" Marinette whined, "I didn't promise her anything!"

Ladybug snickered.

**Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-  
(Manon flashes her baby doll eyes.) **

**Marinette: Aw... **

**(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling.) **

"What a great hero, taken down by a 5-year-old!" Lila sneered, making sure only the cats in the room could hear her.

Chat Noir growled dangerously while Chat Blanc was indifferent.

**(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)  
Stormy Weather: Uhhh! **

**Civilian: Here's another one! **

**Vincent: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra! **

**Alya: Who, me? **

**Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien! **

**Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. (talks as if her tongue is swollen) I know jutht the perthon you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.) **

"Thanks, Alya" LB smiled at her long-time friend.

"Anytime girl!"

**Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien! **

**Marinette: What? Seriously? **

**Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend? **

**Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No! **

"Keep dreaming" Lila sneered, making her voice low and dangerous, hoping Noir would fall for the bait, "soon, he'll be mine and you will have no one"

She smirked when she saw Chat Noir bristle. Chat Blanc narrowed his eyes at her, never meeting this one before.

**Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for? **

**Marinette: But, what about Manon? **

**Alya: (Alya wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside) You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway. **

**Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter! **

**Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw! **

**Manon: Yee-haw! **

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTEE!" Sabrina gushed, Chloe had to agree but she glared to cover it.

Adrien noticed and smiled at his childhood friend.

**Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather) **

**(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)  
Civilian: Run! **

**Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform! **

**[Transformation Sequence] **

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) **

'So pretty' Adrien and Noir smiled.

**Civilians: Oh no! Ahh! **

**Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg! **

**Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!  
(Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert.) **

**Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents. **

"Seriously Plagg?" Noir asked.

Said Kwami grinned, not at all ashamed.

**Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese. **

**[Transformation Sequence] **

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) **

"You look so cute when you transform" Ladybug smiled up at her boyfriend.

**Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake! **

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but its cord just slips off of the ice.) **

**Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay! **

**Manon: Where is Marinette? **

**Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon. **

**Manon: How did you know my name? **

**Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away) **

"How'd I fall for that?" Alya asked.

"You're gonna ask that a lot" Kali snickered.

**Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park. **

**Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?  
**

**Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!  
**

**Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay **

People groaned.

"Now you all can suffer with me!" LB cheered.

"M'Lady! You wound me!" CN dramatically clutched his chest making people laugh.

**(Stormy Weather fires wind at Cat Noir.) **

**Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)  
(Ladybug appears and lifts him.) **

**Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet. **

**Cat Noir: Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered. (kisses Ladybug's hand) **

**Ladybug: Huh? (pushes Cat Noir back by his nose) No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome. **

"Girl! You rejected Adrien!" Rena laughed.

Ladybug grumbled.

**Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds and create lightning and Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and groan.) **

**(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug and he kissed her and they gasp then Ladybug blinks twice. Cat Noir blinks twice and pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.) **

**Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight! **

**Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to coat the street with ice; then creates another wind blast.) **

**Ladybug: (catching Cat Noir) Gotcha!  
(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.) **

**Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails! **

**Ladybug: (she grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.  
(Cat Noir pets his tail) **

"O.M.G!"

Noir pouted.

**Cat Noir: You got a plan? **

**Ladybug: Just follow my lead. (Runs along the face of a building, prompting Cat Noir to do likewise on the other side of the street.) **

"Wha- HOW?!" Max shouted.

"Uh... magic?" Marinette supplied.

**Stormy Weather: Ugh... **

**Ladybug: Hoaaah! **

**Cat Noir: Uhhhhh! **

**Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them, knocking them backward through the air, along with several vehicles.) **

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh! **

**Ladybug: Huh? (Sees a bus about to crash onto them.)  
(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.) **

Everyone who didn't live through this breathed out a sigh of relief.

**Cat Noir: Ow! (Cat Noir is mad at Ladybug after her yo-yo fell on his head.)  
(Ladybug giggles.)**

Noir rubbed his head, "that hurt, M'Lady"

Ladybug kissed where it always hits, "better?"

Chat Noir blushed, "much"

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round. **

**Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze! **

**Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni! **

**Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that? **

**Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon)  
(The ice cracks again) **

"Thank you" Marinette thanked her 'new' friend.

"Anytime Mari"

**Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the merry-go-round) **

**Scene: City **

**Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan. **

**Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues! **

**Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test! **

People oh'ed, finally understanding what the duo were talking about earlier.

**Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over! **

**Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (he smiles and he wiggles his eyebrows and nose at Ladybug)**

"Wanna see that now, Bugaboo?"

"Nope" Ladybug denied.

Chat pouted.

**Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her. **

**Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history! **

**Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone! **

**Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol! **

"That was so slow, I don't see why she's a hero" Lila whispered.

Noir closed his eyes, counted to three before opening them and continued watching.

**Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!  
(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one.) **

"It's clearly a trap" Chloe stated.

"Of course, it is" All the heroes said, like they knew that.

**Ladybug: It's a recording!  
(Stormy Weather cackles and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Lights go out in the building.) **

**Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me! **

**Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!  
(Ladybug trips and falls.) **

"Clumsy even as a hero, I'm surprised she's still alive" Lila smirked when she saw Noir's hands clench into fists.

**Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress? **

"I am a Ladybug, not a damsel"

Ladybug frowned when there was no reply and looked at her partner. His pupils were slitted and the soft sound of growling left his throat.

"Chat?" she placed a hand on his and he snapped out of it.

"Sorry Mi'Lady, just thinking of ways to warn other me about our... about Hawkmoth"

Ladybug gently hugged him, "I am here, if you need me"

"Thank you bug" Chat hugged her back.

**Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa! **

**Cat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her along the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me! **

"LADYNOIR! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Alya squealed, everyone covered their ears at the loud sound.

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is telling a story to Manon. **

**Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"  
(Manon laughs.) **

**Alya: Then, gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.  
(An icicle breaks through the top of the merry-go-round.) **

"What's the rest of the story?" Carapace asked his girlfriend.

Rena Rouge shrugged, "I forgot"

**Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon) **

**Scene: Darkened KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir, who continues leading her by the hand, are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision. **

**Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to- **

**Cat Noir: Duck!  
(A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy Weather narrowly misses Ladybug.) **

**Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one.  
(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.) **

**Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol) **

**Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous! **

**Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools! **

**Ladybug: We're just- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand) **

**Cat Noir: Heh-heh... (lets go of Ladybug) **

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone was ready to cover their ears this time.

**Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this? **

**Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry. **

**Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers. **

**Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)  
(Cat Noir spins his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.) **

"Awww, he's protecting you!"

"That's what partners do"

**Cat Noir: So, what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp! **

**Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out! **

**Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (to Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got? **

**(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.) **

**Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)  
(The akuma flies away from the parasol.) **

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma.) Gotcha! (She closes the yo-yo and purifies the akuma.) Bye bye, little butterfly. (She opens the yo-yo and lets the butterfly out) Miraculous Ladybug (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.) **

"So cool" someone fangirled.

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts. **

**Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...  
Firefighters: Yeah! **

"Like they did anything!" someone else said.

**Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and... **

**Manon: They lived happily ever after? **

**Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy! **

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore. **

**Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! **

**Both times copied their onscreen selves. **

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. **

**Hawk Moth: Someday, your Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious! **

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. **

**Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!  
Marinette: You don't think it's too late? **

**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun! **

**Manon: Marinette! **

**Marinette: Huh? **

**Manon: I know what your secret is! **

**Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret? **

"Ooooooooo, some hero, found out by a 5-year-old" Lila hissed.

Chat Noir's ears flattened. Lila smirked, she was so close.

**Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do! **

**Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon) **

**Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I? **

**Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot! **

**Vincent: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon) **

**Manon: Haha! **

**Vincent: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ... **

**Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.) **

People laughed.

**THE END **

Chat Noir stood up and turned to look at Lila, catching everyone's attention.

"May I have a word with you in private" he wasn't asking, he was demanding.

Lila bit her bottom lip, faking confusion as she stopped herself from smiling.

"Of course, Chat Noir"

The two left the room.


	7. Liela vs Chat Noir

**Liela vs Chat Noir- **

_**The Class is from after Alya and Marinette become friends. **_

_**Lila is from after Miracle Queen So are the**_**_ Heroes(Queen Bee is on a test trial)_**

* * *

The people were conversing when Lila ran in, completely disheveled, claiming Chat Noir attacked her.

"That's A Lie!" Ladybug yelled, standing up.

"I-I'm sorry La-Ladybug" crocodile tears running down her face, "h-he said I was the first"

Ladybug fumed, "he would never hurt someone!"

"Who wouldn't?" Chat Noir asked as he entered, he took one look at Lila and frowned, "what happened to her?"

Lila shrank away from him in fear.

"She says you did"

"I yelled, not physically hurt" Noir stated calmly, "maybe a punch to a jaw, but that's about it"

"Chat, what's your side of the story?" Ladybug asked.

"H-he hurt me and you're taking his side?!" Lila yelled, more tears falling.

"Chat has my complete trust and loyalty; he has never lied to me and never will" Ladybug stated, "Chat, your side?"

"Well, I took her outside so we can... have a conversation. I yelled some, she yelled back. Tried to get me to dump you, threatened to destroy your reputation and friendships. I punched her, she left I followed after calming down"

"That was vague" Carapace said, frowning.

Ladybug understood what he said more than anyone else did due to his body language.

"Alright, Lila?" Rena said, "your turn"

Lila sniffled, "I followed Chat outside and asked what was wrong. H-he yelled at me for some reason, something about a deal," she sniffled again, "I-I said I didn't want to do the deal anymore and he was angry. He threatened me, I said Ladybug would be better without him because of his attitude. He attacked me after that!"

Lila broke down.

Rena and Carapace glared at Chat Noir, Ladybug and Queen Bee glared at Lila. Everyone else was confused.

"Kali, do you have a camera set up in the section they went to?" Ladybug asked.

"Of course," Kali smirked and she turned it on.

Everyone looked at the screen and watched in shock at what happened.

* * *

_Chat and Lila entered the frame 20 seconds later. _

_When they stopped, Lila asked Chat Noir (very innocently) what he needed to talk about. _

_"We had a deal" Chat snarled, his voice low with the edge of anger. _

_Lila's innocent persona instantly vanished, "you mean the deal of you playing along if I leave dear little Marinette alone?" _

_"Exactly" Chat hissed. _

_"Well, that deal was for when she was your friend, not your girlfriend" Lila grinned, "now I can do what I want. Hmm, let's see, what should I start with? Ruining her rep. or destroying her friendships even more?" _

_Chat growled, "don't you dare" _

_The she-devil (sorry every devil out there) smiled evilly at him, "how about another deal than Chat Noir? You dump her and be my boyfriend or I'll destroy her" _

_Chat glared, his hair rising slightly, "I will never do that to My Lady" _

_"So, you want her to lose everyone she cares about?" Lila grinned, "won't that hurt her more than losing someone she always turned down?" _

_Chat flinched and looked down, "I let her down enough times as is, I will not break her heart as well!" _

_Lila grinned, "so be it" _

_She began leaving only to stop and turn to look at Chat Noir, "what happens next is your fault. Perhaps than you'll see that Marinette's not worth it" _

_Chat's green eyes narrowed and his pupils turned to slits. He punched her in the jaw, throwing her to the ground. She stared at him in shock. _

_Chat breathe deeply, "get out!" _

_Lila ran. _

_The screen split in two. _

_On one screen, Chat was regaining his posture. _

_On the other Lila headed to the theatre room, she tore her clothing and scratched up her arms and forced tears out. _

* * *

This time everyone glared at Lila.

"Tha-that's not what happened! The camera must have been altered"

"It wasn't" Chat Blanc stated calmly, "it cannot be altered"

Lila glared at him, he smirked at him.

"Maybe next time you'll think before lying about My Prince" Ladybug smirked, "oh, and Chat, I will love you no matter what"

Chat smiled at her.

"Me too My Lady"

Everyone returned to their assigned seats.

"Great! Next episode, The Bubbler!"

Carapace groaned.


End file.
